The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L. hybrid) plant, referred to as ‘FCM12-087’, as herein described and illustrated. The new blueberry plant variety ‘FCM12-087’ was selected near Colima, state of Colima, Mexico in 2012. ‘FCM12-087’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest fresh market. The variety has high vigor and ripens the majority of its fruit later than the variety ‘Biloxi’ (not patented). The berry of ‘FCM12-087’ has good firmness, strong bloom and light blue color, and a small picking scar on fruit derived from the current season's growth. ‘FCM12-087’ was selected for use in an evergreen production system in areas where zero effective chilling hours may be accumulated. The growing region of Colima, Mexico where ‘FCM12-087’ was originally selected is at a low latitude (˜19.5° N) with a sub-tropical climate. In this region, temperatures rarely fall below 45° F. (the maximum temperature at which blueberry buds accumulate chill units to break dormancy) and day lengths only vary from between 10.8 hours in December to 13.2 hours in June. Under these conditions, many traditional low-chill blueberry varieties (developed in latitudes 25°-35°) do not produce flower buds or flowers. In the case of blueberry varieties that do flower under these conditions, the flowers are produced primarily on the current season's growth that is often referred to as a ‘primocane’ in the blueberry industry. The ‘primocane’ inflorescences tend to be very elongated in form compared to the inflorescence produced at higher latitudes from dormant buds, and the fruit often does not abscise well from the pedicel, resulting in a large picking scar which greatly limits shelf life. The blueberry industry in this area is dominated by the variety ‘Biloxi’ (not patented). ‘Biloxi’ (not patented) is one of the few traditional low chill varieties that grows well and produces fruit with a good picking scar in this growing environment. However, ‘Biloxi’ (not patented) often produces an excessive proportion of small, unmarketable fruit. ‘FCM12-087’ was exceptional because it flowered and fruited more than most genotypes but also had larger fruit than Biloxi (not patented) with a small picking scar. ‘FCM12-087’ also flowers later after pruning than ‘Biloxi’ (not patented) and produces significant numbers of flower buds in a zero chill climate, resulting in a harvest window that is later and more concentrated than ‘Biloxi’ (not patented) (which fruits more heavily on primocanes).